


[Podfic of] The Perils of Urban Warfare

by Podcath



Series: Tactical Engagements [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[0:50:09] phantomjam's Summary: The problems of acclimatising to civilian life a.k.a the travails of John, his therapist and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Perils of Urban Warfare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perils of Urban Warfare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338198) by [phantomjam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomjam/pseuds/phantomjam). 



**Title:**[The Perils of Urban Warfare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338198)  
**Author:** [Phantomjam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomjam)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** John/Sherlock  
**Length:** 0:50:09  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** :[Luzula](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula)  
**Music** : Hans Zimmer - Discombobulate  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?8j8o41vque3g52p) (67.64 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?phyn306ht8qmjv7) (60.86 MB)  



End file.
